Everwood
Everwood is an American drama television series that initially aired in the United States on The WB from September 16, 2002 to June 5, 2006. The series is set in the fictional small town of Everwood, Colorado, and was filmed in Ogden, South Salt Lake, Draper, Utah, and Park City, Utah except the series pilot which was filmed in Canmore, Alberta, Denver, Colorado and Calgary. It is primarily a drama with some comedic moments. Everwood ran for four seasons from 2002 to 2006. It was not renewed for future production and did not return when The WB and UPN merged to form The CW Television Network. Series overview When Manhattan surgeon Andrew Brown is widowed, he decides to start a new life in the idyllic Colorado town Everwood, but it takes an eternity for a city-boy to fit in the small community, which already had a physician, and it's even worse for his kids: Ephram, a sensitive kid and gifted pianist, and his little sister Delia. As they get to know people better, relationships develop and change. Plot Season 1 The series begins with the arrival of Dr. Andrew "Andy" Brown (Treat Williams), a widower who leaves his successful job as a top Manhattan neurosurgeon to live in a small Colorado town, bringing his 9-year-old daughter Delia (Vivien Cardone) and 15-year-old son Ephram (Gregory Smith) with him. He chooses the town of Everwood because his late wife had told him of her emotional attachment to the town. Many of the story lines revolve around settling into a new town, dealing with the death of the mother and wife of the family, and the growing relationship between Andy and his son, who did not interact much in New York, due to the demands of Andy's job. Andy at first finds some conflict with Dr. Harold Abbott (Tom Amandes), with whom his professional opinions differ. However, Harold's cranky demeanor and Andy's passive, cheerful attitude prove to mesh well, and the two begin a friendly rivalry. Ephram continually struggles with his emerging adolescence, his studies as a classical pianist, and his crush on Amy (Emily VanCamp), Harold's daughter. The first season revolves around the main storyline involving Colin Hart (Mike Erwin), Amy's boyfriend and older brother Bright's (Chris Pratt) best friend. Amy sees the arrival of Andy as an opportunity: Colin has been in a coma since July 4 of the previous summer, after Bright and he were in a car accident. Amy befriends Ephram in an effort to convince Andy to revive his neurosurgeon skills to save Colin. Andy reluctantly agrees. Amy is elated, but Bright is sullen and distant about the situation. Later, he tearfully confesses to his father that—contrary to what he had claimed all summer—he does in fact remember the accident: He was the one driving Colin's father's truck and the two boys were drunk at the time. His anguish is relieved when Andy is successful, and soon Colin is awake. Final season and cancellation Everwood's series finale, which aired on Monday, June 5, 2006, was seen by 4.07 million viewers. The final episode, "Foreverwood," was written as both a season and a series finale. Because of the impending WB/UPN merger into the CW Television Network, the future of the series was uncertain, and the producers wrote two endings: the aired version, as well as additional scenes where Madison showed up to cause some cliffhanger trouble. Originally, the producers had scripted a montage for the "series-finale cut" that went forty years into the future to show a majority of the gang at Andy's funeral — showing the series coming full circle; this was never filmed due to budgetary reasons as well as the producers' hopes that they would receive a fifth season. On May 27, 2006 The WB announced this series of Everwood has been cancelled after four seasons. Characters * Treat Williams as Dr. Andrew "Andy" Brown (1-4) * Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown (1-4) * Emily VanCamp as Amy Abbott (1-4) * Debra Mooney as Edna Harper (1-4) * John Beasley as Irv Harper (1-4) * Vivien Cardone as Delia Brown (1-4) * Chris Pratt as Bright Abbott (1-4) * Tom Amandes as Dr. Harold Abbott (1-4) * Stephanie Niznik as Nina Feeney (2-4, Recurs: 1) * Merrilyn Gunn as Rose Abbott * Nora Zehetner as Laynie Hart * Marcia Cross as Dr. Linda Abbott * Sarah Lancaster as Madison Kellner * Scott Wolf as Dr. Jake Hartman (3-4) * Anne Heche as Amanda Hayes * Sarah Drew as Hannah Rogers * Justin Boldoni as Reid Bardem Episodes Everwood aired only 4 seasons and a total of 89 episodes were made and the series with a two-hour part finale. DVD Released Warner Home Video has released all four seasons of Everwood on DVD in Region 1. The final three complete season releases contain extensive music edits. In Region 2, Warner Home Video has also released all four seasons on DVD in Germany and in the Netherlands, and the first two seasons in Hungary. In Region 4, Warner Home Video has released the first season on DVD in Australia. Syndication On October 2, 2006, reruns of Everwood aired weeknights on ABC Family for the duration of the series. In Canada, reruns are shown Tuesday evenings at 7 EST on VisionTV. In the United Kingdom, reruns are currently being aired on E4 every weekday at 8:00am and 12:00 noon. Reception Awards and nominations Everwood received two Emmy nominations: Outstanding Main Title Theme Music (2003) written by Blake Neely, and Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series (2004) for James Earl Jones's turn as Will Cleveland. Treat Williams has also received two Screen Actors Guild award nominations in 2003 and 2004 for his role as Dr. Andy Brown. External Links Category:Content